Whisper Once Again
by quibbler149
Summary: She’s been lost for so long. When someone finally finds her, it seems too good to be true. Character Death. CB Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or anything, or… are you even reading this?_

**Title: **Whisper Once Again

**Author: **quibbler149

**Summary: **She's been lost for so long. When someone finally finds her, it seems too good to be true. Character Death. CB Oneshot.

**Characters: **Blair W., Chuck B.

(o) - O - (o)

"We were given two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else for us to find."

**-Unknown**

(o) - O - (o)

Blair is lost.

She's been lost for some time now. No one has bothered to find her. It's a never ending cycle of hide-and-seek. Somehow, the players divert their attention to her sunny best friend. Who would notice the silent girl crouched beneath a tablecloth, waiting to be rescued?

Blair's tried giving up being noticed. It's a hopeless case, anyway.

But it's hard.

She doesn't want to be invisible.

She wasn't born to be invisible.

She doesn't want to be noticed for a mean bitch. She wants to be noticed for being kindly and sweet. But she can't help it. No one would notice her that way. No one would notice her like they notice Serena.

When will this rivalry between them end?

She loves Serena like a sister, but feels the cutting hurt every time she is neglected in favor of her friend.

Blair strives.

It's not easy being perfect. She learns to cover her imperfections with perfume and ridiculously high heels and pearls and red lipstick.

She has too many cares in the world.

And then Chuck finds her.

They are whole.

She is loved and blessed.

She laughs because it's been so long. It's taken a lifetime to be found. Chuck's embrace is all she needs. No matter that he is often occupied with his work or too weary to pay attention. He is hers and she has someone to make her feel like she's the best. Oh, how long it's been.

They sip champagne in the moonlight, stars nudging their illumination and shimmering a dazzling cacophony of silver across the night. Blair doesn't think she's ever been so happy.

Happiness is too temporary.

She's strolling down the street, fingers woven with Chuck's when they start to cross the wave of asphalt.

It didn't seem so far away.

But then the car comes.

It's a shiny, sleek black vehicle. They have the right of way, so Blair doesn't think more of it. She's cocooned in her blissful world of affection.

The car doesn't stop.

There's the blinding flash of terror that plummets Blair to immobility.

And her mouth is open but she can't scream. Her vocal chords are frozen like iced popsicles left for too long in the freezer.

A hand pushes her aside.

It's all over.

There's Chuck. But he can't possibly be Chuck.

Her Chuck is smirking and waving and whispering lustful notions into her right ear. Her Chuck has wandering hands and roving eyes and a mischievous glint in his wink. Her Chuck is complete and beautiful and always there.

This Chuck is lone and still and sprawled across the ground. This Chuck doesn't seem to care that the road is dirty or that he's holding up the traffic. This Chuck has blood puddling distastefully around his head, staining his Armani suit.

This cannot possibly be her Chuck.

So the screams finally come.

And Blair can't stop.

The police arrive. It's dark now. This lifeless stranger clothed in her Chuck's attire is unmoving, even though Blair is pushing him and pulling him and yelling her devotion in his glassy stare.

She notices the men in blue uniforms drag a drunk and laughing Jack Bass away from the shiny, black vehicle.

It's the smell of the hospital. She can't watch this.

They're pulling a white sheet over Chuck's head.

NO!

How can they do that? How is he supposed to breathe if they muffle him so?

This is like a sick repeat of Bart's painful departure.

Blair scrubs her eyes in the tap water of the hospital toilets. Her mascara is slipping down her face.

But it's so funny that she laughs. She doesn't care anymore.

The world has faded away. She can feel Nate on one side and Serena on the other. Their presence does nothing to placate her grief. She shrugs away their comfort and stalks angrily down the corridor. Chuck hates hospitals. This makes Blair hate hospitals too.

And now she's dressed in black. Truthfully, it is quite a flattering outfit, but when did Blair Waldorf ever own ugly clothes?

She's quite numb to it all. There is no pain for now. The pain will come later.

The crying irks her and she tells them all to shut up. She says it again and again but no one obeys. This frustrates her and Nate has to take her away, hysterical with rage. Did they not know that Chuck hates crying? The noise annoys him to no end. He had enough of it at Bart's funeral.

Blair crawls into bed. It's suddenly so big and empty.

She digs out some Scotch bottles to fill the space.

She hates Scotch. But it smells like Chuck so she drinks it anyway.

It's midnight and Blair suddenly wakes up.

The night seems darker than it had been before.

She gropes for Chuck's comforting figure, searching desperately for some reassurance.

It's cold.

Blair is lost again.

But now there's no one left to find her.

**AN: Well, that was seriously angsty. I have no desire for Chair to be separated so. However, it just seemed quite emotional should it happen, so I set myself a challenge to write it as well as I could. It felt a little bit draggy after Chuck's death, so I'm not that happy with it.**


End file.
